In the Moment
by XWinglessAngel19X
Summary: When Peyton moves to Boston with her drunk of a dad she gets caught with the MacManus Brothers. She goes on a journey that she never thought that she would find. (I own the cover and my OCs. I don't own Boondocks Saints or its characters.)
1. Chapter 1

In the moment

a Boondocks Saint fanfiction

By: Jenni

When Peyton moves to Boston with her drunk of a dad she gets caught with the MacManus Brothers. She goes on a journey that she never thought that she would find.

**Okay I'm making this just cause... it might be bad, sorry!**

**I'm not big on cussing or things like that so there's not going to be as much, there might be alittle just so I can stay some-what true to the characters.**

Peyton-moved to Boston with her dad. She's tough, smart. Best friend is Sara.

Sara- Best friend is Peyton. She's obsessed with the Saints.

dad- drinks alot. head of a gang, Peyton does't know about that.

* * *

Ch.1

_"This is now day 14 of the protest to let Connor and Murphy MacMauns, better known as the Saints out of Hoag Prison. Now we-"_

"Come on Sara! You said we would hang out." Peyton said after she muted the tv.

"Peyton! Really? Just look at them!"

Peyton rolled her eyes. Sara was watching the news and obsessing about the "Saints" ever since they got on the news. Which was getting annoying to her. She looked up at the screen, there where pictures of them up there.

"They're so hot!" Sara exlcaimed doing some hand motions.

"You're weird, you know that?" Peyton stated leaning over the couch, next to Sara.

"Seriously, which one would you chose?"

"For what?"

"You know..."

"Oh my gosh! really?"

"I would chose Connor."

"Who's that?" Peyton jokingly asked.

She knew which one was who. Sara smacked her on the arm.

"Cute guy on the left of the screen. Now chose or I will sma- "

"Fine! Murphy..." Peyton lean towards her and told her like it was the biggest secret ever.

They laughed. Then there was a silents as the screen flashed to people talking about them. Sara took the the remote and un-muted the tv.

_"You guys need to let them out! They take bad people off the street! They do a better jobs than the cops!"_

_"There will be more updates about this case. Now back-"_

Sara turned off the tv.

"What if there is like Breaking News or something that happens?" Peyton joked.

"You said you wanted to hang out..." Sara came back.

They laughed. Peyton got up and went to the refrigerator to get some Cokes.

"I would love to meet them..." Sara was thinking out loud to her self.

"Why?" Peyton replied while walking back and handing her a Coke.

"Why not? And they're hot..."

Peyton rolled her eyes again.

"Well let me know-"

The door flung wide open it was her father.

"Pay hon, we need to pack up." her father said half drunk.

"Pack? Dad are you drunk?"

"Just do as I say!" he yelled.

Peyton and Sara were terrified.

"Where are we going?" Peyton asked.

"Boston... I got to meet up with some of my employees and bosses."

"BOSTON!" Peyton and Sara screamed at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

In the moment

a Boondocks Saint fanfiction

By: Jenni

When Peyon moves to Boston with her drunk of a dad she gets caught with the MacManus Brothers. She goes on a journery that she never thought that she would find.

**Okay I'm making this just cause... it might be bad, sorry!**

**I'm not big on cussing or things like that so there's not going to be as much, there might be alittle just so I can stay some-what true to the characters.**

* * *

Ch.2

**Peytons POV**

"Dad!"

"Stop aurging with me and pack!" My father yelled.

Sara and I went to my room to start packing

"I wish I cou-" my firend started.

"shut up..." I mumbled, but it was loud enough so that Sara could hear.

There was a silents that hanged heavy in my room.

"I"m sorry, Sara."

"I understand. Its okay."

We packed 2 weeks worth of clothes and toiletries. I don't know how long I'm staying. For all I know my dad doesn't have a job. He always drinks and comes home drunk.

"I hope this is enough clothes. Now for the other stuff!" Sara said trying to be cheerful.

I smiled and we packed other things that I thought I would need.

We packed my phone charger, headphones, cash that I've been saving up, a journal that I barely use but there's important things in there, my bible, and some pictures. Some of those pictures are of my mom. We packed them in a different bag than my suitcase.

"Well, I guess thats all I need" I stated.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you to."

We huged.

"Will you call me? Like every night?" Sara asked in a sad voice. She was starting to cry.

"Of course!"

"And if you-"

"Well, Duh! I will call you if I meet them. But I highly doubt that I will."

We laughed.

"Hope you come back safe."

"Yea, me too." I replied with a smile.

Why wouldn't I come back? I mean really? Its not like people are out to kill me.

Sara, my dad, and I walked to the car.

"You need to go home now, Sara." my dad told her.

"Okay, See you. Goodbye Peyton!"

"Bye Sara! I'll try to call!"

Sara starting walking home. She didn't live far from my house.

"Dad, how long are we going to be there?"

"I dont know, as long as it takes."

**Murphys POV**

"When do you think we are goin to get out?" My brother asked.

"Thats like the 100th time you asked today Connor..." I replied rubbing my head.

We looked over at the guard that was at the gate and turn back to each other.

"Je pense qu'ils vont nous sortir bientôt." (I think that they will get us out soon.) I wispered to him. "Ça ne fait que quatorze jours." (It's only been fourteen days.)

"Nur vierzehn?"(Only fourteen?) He replied.

"Hey! Shut it!" the guard yelled.

I turned to the gaurd and glared at him. Then turned back to my brother.

"You think that Romeo will be okay?" I wondered.

"Aye, I wish I was him, he's just sleeping..." Connor jokely replied.

I looked over to where he was. He was still in a coma. In a coma for 14 days, that would suck.

Sirens started going off. Connor and I looked out the window. Red lights flashing everywhere. The inmates were running to the side of the buildings. Connor and I looked at each other.

"Che ne dite?"(Shall we?) My brother asked.

We looked over to where the guard was. He was gone.

"Aye"

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm not good with Irish accents!**

**Translation I got from Google.**

**First one is French, Second one is German, Thrid one is Italian.**

**Please leave me a review!**

**Hope y'all enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

In the moment

a Boondocks Saint fanfiction

By: Jenni

**Okay I'm making this just cause... it might be bad, sorry!**

**I'm not big on cussing or things like that so there's not going to be as much, there might be alittle just so I can stay some-what true to the characters.**

**Please leave a review! Thanks!**

* * *

Ch.3

Peytons POV

_"There's breaking update about Hoag Prison. It was broken into yesterday and have learn that there is a possible chance that some of the prisoners includ-"_

"Hey! I was watching that!" I exclaimed.

"I'm going to take you to a bar I've heard about." my father repiled.

"A bar? Really? Dad, I don't wanna go. And we've only been here-"

He grabbed my hand and was dragged me out. It's only been there second day in Boston and I could tell he was already drunk. While I was being dragged out I grabbed my bag.

We rented out a room in a run down apartment. Make my house back home look like a palace.

Dad put me in the pasanger seat of the car we were renting then drove off.

After what seem like forever we ended up at a place called McGinty's. My dad parked the car on the side of the road. There were a couple cars here already. He got out of the car and I did too because I didn't wanna be dragged.

This place look like its been though alot of crap. The walls are worn and it looks like if you touched it, it would fall. I followed my dad into the bar. The bell that was attached to the door rang. There were a couple guys in the bar. My dad went up to greet them. I've never seen those people in my life.

"Hey. Who's she?" One of the men whispered.

I guess they don't know how to do that cause I could hear them.

"Leave her." My dad replied.

Trying to ignore them I went to the back of the room.

I started playing on my phone. When I got done with my game I looked up, they were still there.

I looked to the end of the bar. There were two men in black coats. I was sitting pretty close to them. Where they here before? I didn't hear the door ring.

"Vy uvereny, chto rech' idet o gruppe?"(Are you sure this is the group?") The guy on the right said into a phone.

He was speaking Russian!

"Ne zdes', eto mesto druz'yam ."(Not here, this is a friends place.)

There was a pause

"Khorosho, Do skorogo"(Okay, see you soon.)

All I could understand is something about group and not here and the ending.

Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it.

"So?" I'm assuming that it's the other guy. He had a heavy Irish accent.

"We follow" He had a heavy Irish accent too.

My dad came out of nowhere infront of me.

"You ready?"

"What? Oh yea..."

As we were walking you the door I could feel there eyes. Watching. Who were they? What do they want?

Connors POV

"Khorosho, Do skorogo"(Okay, see you soon.) My brother said into the phone then he hung it up.

"So?" I asked him.

"We follow."

I heard the conversation that was behind me

"You ready?" It was the voice of the last guy that came in.

"What? Oh yea..." I heard the girl behind us say.

Poor girl, she probably doesn't know who they are. Are eyes follow them when they were walking out the door.

"Not the girl." I said

"Aye" My brother agreed.

We finshed the last shot we had.

"Hey Doc, Can we use that room?"

Doc came walking over to where we are.

"Of c-c-course"

"Thanks Doc" My brother said as he was getting up from his chair. I got up to and we walked out the door. They took there precious time. They where all now driving off.

We got into the car that the Doc is letting us borrow and we followed them.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading!**

**The language is Russian.**

**Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

In the Moment

a Boondocks Saint fanfiction

**Okay I'm making this just cause... it might be bad, sorry!**

**I'm not big on cussing or things like that so there's not going to be as much, there might be alittle just so I can stay some-what true to the characters.**

**In advanced. I'm not good with any accents (or spelling lol) so please tell me if I messed up so I can fix it!**

**and**

**Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

Ch.4

After hours of driving her dad and Peyton ended up at a house. Connor and Murphy weren't too far behind. But they weren't noitced them. Peyton and her dad followed the other guys into the house.

"What you think they'll do to her?" Murphy asked his brother that was thinking.

"I don't know Murph. But we need to get in there."

"Well, Your plans don't work so I have a plan"

Connor just glared at his brother.

Meanwhile in the house Peyton was sitting in a chair, looking at photos from her bag.

She doesn't really remember her mom well. Her dad told her she left when she was 6.

"What about the Saints?" one of the guys stated.

This got her attention. she put the photo back and started listing to them. she was in different room that her father.

"Let Yuir and his men deal with them. Boss wants us doing this." her father said

"Was that my father?" She though.

She slipped into the other room and hid behind a mini-bar that was in there. With her back againt the mini-bar she continued to listen.

"But they-"

"Don't question him!"

Peyton was tensing up. Her dad was a drunk, not working something. But she always wonder how he was able to get money. She knew he didn't have a job or a least she though she knew.

The air got this heavy feeling. She felt like something bad was going to happen soon. It just lingered in the air.

After a couple of minutes of silents she heard the door get kicked down and gunfire.

She froze. She was barely breathing.

Connor and Murphy picked up her dad.

"Where's the girl!" Murphy yelled

Peyton recognized that voice. It was the guy that was speaking Russian but she dare didn't move.

"What girl!" Her father responded.

"What are you guys planing!" Connor demanded

Peyton knew that these guys where both from the bar. "Who are they" she thought.

Her father laughed "You Saints, Its too late!"

"THE SAINTS!" She was practically screaming in her head.

"You have 5 seconds to answer both!" Murphy yelled.

"Why do they care about this girl so much? Did my dad kidnap a girl? And what is my dad doing?" Peyton kept wondering in silents. Not moving at all. Not knowing what to do.

Connor and Murphy waited. Her father remained silent. Then they grabbed him and but him on his knees and pulled out there guns.

_"And Shepherds we shall be. For Thee, My Lord, For Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, that our feet my swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti."_

Peyton's on the verge of crying. Covering her hands over her mouth to try not to make a noise.

There guns went off. Then the lifeless body of Peytons dad fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

In the moment

a Boondocks Saint fanfiction

**Okay I'm making this just cause... it might be bad, sorry!**

**I'm not big on cussing or things like that so there's not going to be as much, there might be a little just so I can stay some-what true to the characters.**

**Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

Ch.5

After Connor and Murphy shot him they took out there necklaces and did what they always did. Put penny's on the eyes of the dead and prayed.

"We need to find the girl." Connor said when they where done.

Peyton hadn't moved from the mini-bar yet.

"Aye, but where?"

The house was a one story, and it wasn't very big at all.

Peyton stuck her head out to see if she can going anywhere without being spotted.

Murphy turned his head to the mini-bar right as Peyton pulled back. He saw a glimpse of her.

Murphy turned to Connor and put his finger over his mouth.

Murphys POV

After I signaled my brother to be quiet I started moving slowly to the mini-bar. The closer I got the more I could hear whimpering. I slowly got to the entrance of it. There was the girl. She has brownish-red hair that's shoulder lengh, her eyes are the color of the sky after a storm. She was at the edge of the wall in a ball with her hands over her mouth. She jumped when she saw me.

"It's okay, They're gone." I said in a smooth voice.

She got a confused and a even more terrified look on her face.

"Come on, come on out lass."

"Don't hurt me! I don't know anything about a girl! Please don't hurt me!"

I looked over at my brother. I'm pretty sure this is the girl from the bar.

"We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you." I said turning back to her.

Damn, her eye are pretty. but they're full of terror.

"Help?" she asked.

"Um, yea... Do you know who these people were?"

"Kinda"

"So you know what they did?

She shook her head no.

"Do you know any of them?"

"One..."

"Come out here and tell us."

"Man, You crazy?" Connor whispered in my ear.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes and walked off.

I extended my hand to her. Shaking, she took it. I pulled her up but she stumbled forward and hit me in the chest.

"I'm so sorry!"

I chuckled.

Peytons POV

Well great! I just ran in to him. "Smooth move, Peyton" I could hear Sara say.

I crossed my arms and looked around. Honestly, I didn't want to look at dead bodys, especially my fathers. But I did anyway. "I was the girl they were looking for?" kept going through my head.

I pointed to my dad. His eyes where gone and there where penny's on top of them. Well all them had penny's in there eyes.

"Did you know what he was?" Murphy asked.

"Yea... He was a stupid drunk! A stupid drunk that would yell at me for no reason! My stupid drunk of a father!" I yelled as loud as I could. I don't know why I yelled.

I looked over at Connor and Murphy. They're more attractive in real life than in the pictures. They had wide eyes. I guess they weren't expecting me to yell.

"Well, the police is going to be here soon. We best be leaving." Connor said.

"So, I have to come with you guys?" I asked.

"Well if you don't want to get questioned by them, yes" Murphy replied.

I went to the other room and grabbed my bag and came back.

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

In the Moment

a Boondocks Saint fanfiction

**Okay I'm making this just cause... it might be bad, sorry!**

**I'm not big on cussing or things like that so there's not going to be as much, there might be alittle just so I can stay some-what true to the characters.**

**Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

Ch. 6

Connors POV

Not was I was expecting her to say about the under-boss.

Her father?

Dats all I could tink about as we were getting out of the house.

How could you not know something like that? Well, Murph and I didn't know our dad tried to kill us.

"That's your ride?" She laughed. "And you didn't get spotted?"

We had Romeo's car.

"It's a friends."

I got in the drivers seat, the girl went to the back, and Murph took passenger seat.

"Is there any chance we can go to the place my dad and I where staying at?" She asked.

I turned back to her.

"Do ya know where it is?"

"Um... No. But I wrote down somewhere..."

She started searching through her bag as I was pulling out.

"Ah, here it is!"

Murph turned and she gave it to him.

He started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Just look."

I gave out a little laugh.

"What?" The girl asked

"Dats where we use to live."

Peytons POV

Yay... This day keeps getting better and better.

"So, its that a problem? I kinda have things I need in the room."

"Oh, no" Murpy responded.

It was quiet for a few seconds. You could hear the car. Sometimes it would scrape the road.

"Please don't tell me its clothes." Connor complained.

"Um... So no?"

I swear he was hitting his head on the steering wheel but I could barely see. The car is so small!

"I don't care"

So I'm justing sitting in an old, orange beatle that sounds like its barelying even running with 2 people that broke out of a high maximum prison.

Sara would be freaking out if she was here... SARA! I need to call her!

What is she going to say when I tell her whom I'm with? Should I even tell her?

These questions were going through my head when I felt the car stop. I looked out the window. We're here alright.

"Be quick..." Connor said.

Murphy got out so that I could get out of the car.

"Hey bro, I'm goin' to go with her. Meet us back here in 10" Murphy said after I got out.

Why would he want to go with me to get some clothes?

"Right, here in 10." and Connor drove off.

* * *

**I found a think that I found something that will help me a lot! ^.^**

**Please tell me how I did!**

**Thank you for reading guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

In the Moment

a Boondocks Saint fanfiction

**Okay I'm making this just cause... it might be bad, sorry!**

**I'm not big on cussing or things like that so there's not going to be as much, there might be alittle just so I can stay some-what true to the characters.**

**Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

Ch. 7

Peytons POV

"Why are you coming with me?"

"Dangrous place, lass..."

I nodded as we were walking in. This shouldn't take 10 minutes, should it? Well I don't know.

We got in old, broke-down place. I'm glad that this will be my last time in it. I hope.

"So lass, whats your name? Never got it." Murphy asked as we kept walking.

"It's Peyton."

We already got to the second flight of stairs, where the room was.

"This room" I told him.

It was right next to the stairs. Dad said it was for if we need to leave fast.

"Okay, I'll wait right here. Make it quick. We have 7 minutes left."

The door wasn't locked. I guess dad forgot to.

"Okay."

I got in and went straight to my room. Witch was the couch. I didn't un-pack alot of stuff. I put the few clothes thats were out of the suitcase. Went to the bathroom to get my toiletries and I put those in there too. I rolled the suitcase and was about to open the door but I heard talking.

"Hey Murph! Is that you? You still owe us!"

I didn't know that voice.

I have to come up with a plan, fast.

Murphys POV

I'm standing at the door of Peytons room when I heard people coming down the hall way.

"Hey Murphy! Is that you? You still owe us!"

Shit. Come on! Not now! She goin be comin out soon.

It was a group of drunks guys that thought I owe them money. Not surprise they're till here thought.

"After all these years" A man in front of the group said after they passes the door.

They got within hands reach right as Peytons door opened.

"Hey Daryl! There you are!"

Was that Peyton?

Everyone else turned around to see. Giving me a view of her. Damn.

Her left sweatshirt sleeve was over her shoulder but she had a under tank on, did something with her hair and she had her suitcase.

I guess she over heard.

She came walking over swaying her hips. She had her right hand in her pocket and her left up to get mouth. The group moved out of the way when she came. They were look at her in a way I didn't like. A bad look.

She came up to me and grabbed my left arm.

"Who are your friends?"

Before I could say anything she continued.

"Fine, I'll start." She turned her head to them "Hey, I'm Star."

Star? Well, I guess if she going for attractiveness it worked.

"So, I haven't seen you all day." she said turning her head back to me. "Where is my kiss?"

She got on her tippy top and kissed me. It felt weird, but good.

She pulled back. The group was still standing there, so I decided to join her.

I pulled her back and kissed her. I pulled her up and we kept kissing. I could feel her hands on me and her legs wrapped around. The group finally decided to walk off.

I knew they were gone but I didn't want to stop.

After they reached the top of the staircase Peyton pulled back

"Are they gone?..."

"Yea..."

She let go and grabbed her suitcase.

"Come on. Your brother will be wonder where we are."

Still in the moment I looked at the time. We only had 4 minutes left.

"Lets go."

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**HAHA You know what I did there :P**

**Hope y'all liked!**


	8. Chapter 8

In the Moment

a Boondocks Saint fanfiction

**Okay I'm making this just cause... it might be bad, sorry!**

**I'm not big on cussing or things like that so there's not going to be as much, there might be a little just so I can stay some-what true to the characters.**

**Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

Ch.8

Peyton and Murphy were walking down the stairway. All you could hear was the sound of there foot steps and the suitcase hitting the stair.

Peyton was wondering if her plan was a good plan. Acting the way she did.

Murphy was thinking about the making out. How he felt about it.

They got outside with a minute felt, but Connor was already there.

"Hey Murph! Lass. Did ya get your clothes?"

Peyton nodded. And they got in the car.

It was a pretty quiet ride. Peyton had no clue where they were going. But Connor and Murphy did. The only place they could go. McGinty's.

Peyton was thinking about calling Sara. She would be worrying by now. But Peyton didn't want to call with the brothers around. She was still deciding whether or not to tell Sara. But she was sure that her fathers death would be all over the news by now. And she was wondering about her plan back at the apartment. Was there a better way she could have gotten him both out? But she kept thinking about them making out. She had a feeling about it that she's never had before. Didn't know whether it was a good or a bad one

Murphy was wondering about Peyton. Why would she come up with such a plan? But if anything he liked kissing her. He didn't know why, but he did.

Connor was thinking about the news. In the 10 minutes he was out he figured out that the under-boss's death is now all over the news. Its not new to him but it was a lot soon that usual and they had the daughter of the under-boss. Should we even keep her? She could have been lying about not knowing to get to us.

When they got there Doc was waiting for them outside.

"Hey Doc!" Murphy said as he was getting out of the car.

"The d-d-door is unlocked. L-L-Lock it back up when ye get in."

"Thanks Doc." Connor replied.

When Peyton got out of the car she couldn't believe that they were back at the bar.

Peytons POV

"Really?"

Connor and Murphy turned to me.

"Problem lass?" Connor asked.

"Uh... I guess not. It's just... Never mind."

Murphy raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

I grabbed my suitcase and followed them in.

When we walked in there and the smell of alcohol was really strong. I could barely breath.

I followed them even more into a room. I guess Doc was expecting them. There was a bunch of food and drinks. By drinks I mean beer but still there was a lot of it. There was also a pool table, refrigerator, microwave, many chairs, a bed, a couch and a ton of other crap.

"Wow... lots of stuff." I said going to the refrigerator hoping there was more than beer. I was disappointed.

"We basically live here Peyton." Murphy replied.

"So dat's ye name, is it?" Connor inquired.

"yea..." only halfway paying attention to him. I went to the food. There was snack food and a takeout of some sort. I didn't open the box. I just grabbed a bag of chips and started eating. I was super hungry.

"Why isn't there anything else? Like any other beverages..." I asked

"Because we don't want anything else." Murphy said while grabbing a beer.

"Is that a problem?" he continued in a sarcastic tone as he opened it.

"I would rather have something else..." I walked over to the couch. I dropped into it. It was really soft for looking so hard.

"Well, I'm goin to lock up." Connor said while grabbing a beer and walking out

"Kay" Murphy responded.

After Connor walked out it was silent. I just sat there and ate the chips like a fat person.

"Any family Peyton?"

"What? Oh um..." I don't wanna really talk about that they just killed that only family member I knew.

"I guess not. I don't know. My best friend is like a sister to me though."

He just nodded.

"You?"

"Only Con"

"Oh." I nodded.

I looked at my phone to check the time. It was 12:00 am!

"What!?" I practically yelled forgetting that Murphy was there.

"What?"

"Its 12 o'clock! I need to call her!"

"Who?"

The door swung opened.

"What in the hell is going on?" Connor demanded.

"She's freakin out." Murphy responded and pointed at me.

"No! I'm not! Okay just a little."

"Why?" Connor asked

"I need to call a friend."

Connor and Murphy glanced at each other.

"It'll be quick..." I said slowly hoping they would let me.

It was quite for a minute.

"Fine! Make it quick." Murphy gave in.


	9. Chapter 9

In the Moment

a Boondocks Saint fanfiction

Please review! Thanks!

* * *

**Ch. 9**

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

She dialed up Sara's number and moved away from the brothers.

"_Heyyyy! This is Sara and I – WHOOOO! SUCK IT SARA I BEAT YOU! Dang-it... oh well, you know to do. I'll try to call you back. B-Bye!"_

Peyton remembered when that recording was made. They were at her place and they were playing a game when Sara decided to change her voice mail. Peyton didn't know she was recording till the day after because she left something at her house.

_Beep_

"Hey Sara, Its me, and I was calling to let you know I'm fine. Please call me when you get this. Love you and talk to you soon."

She hung up her phone and turned around. Connor and Murphy were looking at her with confused looks.

"What?" She asked while walking to get another bag of chips.

"She's not there?" Connor asked

"Yea..." she replied in a soft voice

She sat on the couch and started eating her chips slowly.

Peytons POV

Well I never thought I would be here. Homeless and near no friends. Why didn't Sara pick up? She always picks up. Maybe she's hanging out with her boyfriend. I don't know. I'm starting to get super tired. I could feel my eyes trying to close. Even thought I was eating the chips I couldn't keep my eyes open. Connor and Murphy talking about something but I couldn't tell what. They probably don't trust me. I wouldn't blame them. I really hope Sara calls me back soon. I tried to stay awake but before I knew it I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Murphys POV 

"Ye don't trust her?" I asked my brother.

Peyton fell asleep as soon as she hit the couch. Her chips where still in her hand.

"I don't know... We were planin on savin her, not keepin her." he replied.

"So ye want her to leave?"

"I don't know..." He replied with rubbing his eyes.

"We should get some rest."

"Probably... its been a long time since I slept in a descent bed"

I laughed.

"Yea? Its true." He defended.

"I know, but Peyton took the couch."

He looked over.

"Ye want the bed?"

"Give me some blankets and a pillow" I sighed.

After Connor gave me a pillow and blankets I went to set up my "bed"

"Night Murph"

"Night"

I laid down and started to close my eyes. I heard rustling so I opened them up, sat up and looked around to see what it was. Peyton was moving around like she was freezing. I got up slowly, walked over, and put the blanket I had over her. Instantly she grabbed it and curled up inside of it. I quietly chucked as I was walking back to my palate. I laid down and closed my eyes. Sleep wasn't coming so easily. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get myself to stop thinking about the people I loved... dying. Seems to be a habit with us, Connor and I. Can you fall for someone you just met? Jeez, I'm talkin like a school boy. We need to get her home, where ever that is...

Finally, before I knew it everything went dark.


End file.
